


Hands-Free Operation

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-08
Updated: 2001-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, non-con. You have been warned. Rimmer/Holly, back in the soft-light, we're-all-on-board-RD-and-nobody's-left-it-parked-anywhere-and-forgotten-where time. Holly gets pissed one day at how Rimmer keeps ordering him around, and decides to take some revenge...</p><p>Dedicated to the RDSS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-Free Operation

**Author's Note:**

> Red Dwarf characters belong to Grant Naylor.

Rimmer jumps up from his bunk, stretching and bouncing enthusiastically into the day. Lister is still asleep in the upper bunk, snorting and snoring like a horny pig, as Rimmer jogs out into the corridor. Today, he vows, he'll make it the full three miles.

Five minutes later, after getting to the corner and being ridiculed by three different coffee machines on the way, Rimmer is back in the sleeping quarters. Incredibly, Lister, who was comatose when he left, has vanished. He's not in the shower -- is he _ever_ in the shower? -- and he's not slopping up breakfast at the measly little table in the euphemistically named 'living area'. In fact, he's totally gone.

Good!

'Holly, get me a clean uniform!' Rimmer orders.

The balding computer appears on the wall screen. 'Ten-oh-seven AM, Arnold.'

'No, a clean uniform, you predictable old crock of a computer!'

Holly, understandably, is quite sick of this. He zaps Rimmer out of his pyjamas. But that's all he does. No sparkling-clean, overly starched uniform replaces them. Instead, Rimmer's standing there in the altogether, covering his male prodding part with both hands and blushing a pretty shade of pink.

'Holly!'

'Yes, Arnold?' Holly asks sweetly. 'Is there something wrong?'

Rimmer keeps his temper... almost. 'Well, yes! I'm smegging naked!'

'Oh really?'

'Yes, you incompetent idiot! Get me my clothes!'

Holly takes him on a little walk around the room. 'Oh, I think you look fine the way you are.' He's only teasing, but then again, seeing Rimmer move at his will this way is strangely... interesting. His white skin, completely unmarked by the sun; his whole body moves with a unity that most people would find strange.

'Holly, you've gone computer senile!' Rimmer is about to call out and see if Lister is in hearing range, but then realises that this would be a very bad time for the third technician to walk in on him. Holly is keeping his hands up and away from his groin, so he can't cover himself up, and... yeah. He's just not _covered_ enough.

'Senile?' Holly raises an eyebrow. 'Whatever you think.'

The JMC have used Holly's face, according to Holly, because it belongs to the most prolific lover who ever lived.

They didn't specify whether he loved females or males... or both.

Rimmer starts feeling a strange, not entirely unpleasant sensation. It's like a hand touching him lightly, running soft fingertips up and down his cock. He's even getting hard. How... what...

'HOLLY!'

The calm visage of the computer on the wall screen does not reply. But even knowing whose hand that is apparently touching him -- though he can see no physical presence -- somehow doesn't make Rimmer lose his hard-on. In fact, it's somehow exciting -- like being aroused by a ghost. If he thinks the right way, he doesn't even have to know it's Holly doing this to him.

'Oh God...'

Rimmer drops to his knees in the middle of the room, his cock sticking out hard and proud, his own hands nowhere near it but all the same it feels like it, only this touch is light and expert, nothing like his own usual desperate fumbling for release.

Then it's like a mouth around him, lips sliding over the velvet flesh, teeth lightly grazing the delicate head, and he throws his head back and almost screams, but it's like there's a hand gripping his vocal cords, and he can't cry out. All the time it's that unseen mouth and then the hand again, teasing him, tormenting him.

And then he's so close now, so close to coming, and he tries to reach down and use his own hand to speed his release, but he can't move, he's a marionette dominated by another's will, and this is when it all

stops.

'What...'

He can feel that invisible hand there, not moving, not anything, just holding him, and oh God he's so painfully hard.

'No...'

'Promise me, Arn.' Holly speaks with an uncharacteristically serious voice, with only a tiny note of his usual fun in it. 'Promise me you won't make fun of me any more, or order me around, or be a bossy git, or I'm going to leave you here in a pre-orgasmic hell for the rest of your life.'

'You...'

'_And_ I'll call Dave in.'

'All right, all right! Just let me come!' Rimmer wails, almost in pain.

The unseen hand finally moves again, after interminable seconds where Rimmer thinks it won't, and within microseconds he's coming, hologrammatic semen pumping out of his body and onto the floor, as he moans and shakes and falls over sideways, curling into a foetal position and whimpering.

The white splatter vanishes from the grey floor, and in the same heartbeat Rimmer is clothed again, wearing his usual khaki uniform. He hugs himself, shivering, and won't look at the wall screen, where Holly is still calmly overseeing things as he always does.

'I hope you keep your promises, Arn,' Holly says mildly.

Then he's gone.


End file.
